Miraculous: The Tangled Love of Ladybug & Chat Noir
by mitchkat1
Summary: Everything is business as usual until Chat Noir decides to confess to Ladybug. A harsh rejection leads to him being possessed by an akuma, leading to the possible exposure of his identity to Marinette. What are these two love-struck heroes of Paris going to do now?


**This is my first time writing a Miraculous fanfic. I hope I did a good job. Though I've written many fanfics, I'm new to this community and fandom. I hope I did this amazing show and these wonderful characters justice. I've completely fallen in love with the show. I wrote this story because I've tried to imagine what would happen when Marinette and Adrien discover each other's identities. It will certainly be interesting when that happens and I hope those two can get together soon. Until that happens, please enjoy this story of mine. :)**

* * *

"Marinette," Tikki whispered quietly. She gave Marinette a nudge on the shoulder, but nothing happened. Marinette's head lay in her arms on top of her desk. After the previous night's patrol, Marinette had stayed up late to finish her homework and hadn't gotten much sleep. She had fallen asleep right at her desk. "Marinette," Tikki repeated. "You're going to be late for school!" Marinette's eyes opened widely as she sat up with a jolt. She grabbed her phone and checked the time. School started in 15 minutes!

"Oh no!" Marinette loudly explained, almost dropping her phone of the ground. She rushed around her room, putting her books in her bag and trying to fix her appearance. She grabbed her small purse and draped it around her body. Tikki quickly flew in with a smile. Marinette nodded as a small thank you for the wake-up call and clasped the purse shut. She rushed down the stairs where her mom was eating breakfast.

Her mom looked over at her in surprise. "Shouldn't you have left for school by now?"

"Yeah, but I'll be fine… I have time," Marinette replied as she grabbed a piece of bread from the table. She put some jam on it and stuck it in her mouth. "Bye mom!" she said, racing out the door. The door closed with a large SLAM leaving Marinette's mother chuckling. "That girl will never learn…"

Marinette ran as fast as she could to school. She kept checking the time. Only a few more minutes left. She gave a sigh of relief as the entrance to her school came into view. Marinette sprinted inside and up to her classroom. She walked inside and sat next to Alya. One minute to spare! "Cutting it close again, I see?" Alya smirked. Marinette frowned, pushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Yes, I overslept again. Sue me," Marinette joked. Before the conversation could continue any further, Marinette was distracted by the handsome boy sitting in the seat in front of her. Adrien looked as wonderful as ever. Marinette let out a love-struck sigh. Alya couldn't help but role her eyes.

Miss Bustier grabbed a book of her desk and raised it high in the air. "I hope you all did your assigned reading of Romeo and Juliet. I know it isn't a French classic, but it is an essential piece of literature." Everyone took their own copy of the famous play out of their bags, except for Chloe of course. She hadn't bothered to read it in the first place. "Now," Miss Bustier began. "Who can explain to me the reasoning behind both Romeo and Juliet's decisions?" Marinette sheepishly raised her hand. "Yes, Marinette?"

"Love," Marinette answered. "Good, but give me more. What about their love?" Miss Bustier pressed. This time, Adrien raised his hand. Marinette's eyes widened. He had lovely hands. "Adrien?"

"They love each other so much, they can't bear to live without the other," Adrien replied. "Exactly!" Miss Bustier exclaimed. "What a tragic story full of misunderstandings. What might have happened if there were no misunderstandings?"

"They would have both lived," Alya answered out loud. "And it would have been a happy ending."

"Yes, their story could have been a happy one, but both of them just missed each other, resulting in their own demise." The class was silent, unsure of how to react to the somber mood. Miss Bustier continued on with her monologue. "Imagine how much more their love could have blossomed, how much more time they could have had together. They ruined themselves because of the secrets they withheld from one another."

Marinette noticed Adrien shift uncomfortably in his seat. He had a strange look on his face. She wondered what was wrong. "Anyways," Miss Bustier said, handing out a piece of paper to all the students. "I want you all to get into groups of four and answer the questions on the worksheet. These questions are important and similar ones will be on the test, so be sure to try your hardest." Alya gestured at Adrien, Nino, and Marinette.

Adrien and Nino turned around so they could all work together. Marinette felt her heartbeat quicken. Adrien was closer now than before. "Let's get started on these questions!" Nino said, pulling out a pencil. "Who seems the most devastated by Juliet's death? … It's the first question and I already don't know the answer." Everyone giggled at Nino's response which helped ease some of Marinette's nerves. As long as she didn't have to talk directly to Adrien, she might be okay. She looked up at him and noticed that he still looked uneasy. Though she knew speaking to him would only result in failure and embarrassment Marinette asked him what was wrong.

"Oh, it's nothing," Adrien smiled. "I was just thinking about something." Adrien claimed to be fine, but Marinette could see that something was still bothering him. "T-that's good," Marinette stuttered in response. Great. The first word out of the gate was already a mess. "If anything is wrong, you can talk to me… or US! You can talk to us. We're all friends here." Alya let out a groan and Nino laughed. Marinette wanted to hide under a blanket. "Thanks," Adrien said, cheering up a bit. "I'll keep that in mind."

The group finished up their worksheet and went through the rest of the day without trouble. Of course, there was the usual Chloe making a pass at Adrien and Alya's daily motivational speech for Marinette. Nothing abnormal. Soon, the day was over and everyone was preparing to go home. As people began to pack up, Nino noticed that Adrien was still looking a little down. He been since earlier this morning. "What's up, man?" Nino asked, stopping Adrien before he had a chance to go home. "Nothing," Adrien quickly replied. Nino put his arm around his friend's shoulder and frowned. "Don't try to lie to me. I know when something isn't right." Adrien gave a sigh of defeat.

Truthfully, he had been thinking about what Miss Bustier had talked about in class earlier. Lovers that found themselves torn apart because of the secrets they kept from each other. It reminded him of him and Ladybug. A ball of worry formed in his stomach. He loved her so much. Around her, he was free to be himself and he admired her confidence and poise. She was beautiful in every way, like a goddess. The idea of anything happening to their relationship terrified him. He looked up at Nino who stared back with worried eyes. It couldn't hurt to tell him, right? As long as he didn't mention any names…

"It's about a girl…" Adrien confessed. "A girl?" Nino responded in shock. That wasn't what he had expected. He was sure it had to do with Adrien's father, who never seemed to care much about his son. "What about this girl?" Nino pressed. "Well, she's amazing. The way she smiles could light up a room and she's so brave and clever. She's absolutely purrfect." Adrien had let his feelings spill out so much, he had accidentally slipped into Chat Noir mode. Fortunately for him, Nino hadn't noticed. "I don't see what the problem is here," Nino said. "Well," Adrien continued. "I haven't been completely honest with her… about a lot of things."

Adrien was about to continue, but Nino stopped him. "Say no more," Nino smiled. "I understand and like the incredible friend I am, I'm encouraging you to tell this girl how you feel. No more secrets, just romance." Nino was beaming, proud with himself. "A guy like you? She'll never turn you down." Adrien felt his confidence boost a bit. "Yeah," he thought to himself. "I'll just tell Ladybug how I feel. Even though she sometimes rejects me, it's just jokingly. No one could reject Chat Noir."

"I'll do it!" Adrien vowed. Nino gave him a pat on the back. "That's the spirit. You have to tell me how it goes though," Nino winked. Adrien nodded and ran off to his car, which had been waiting out front of the school. Nino stood their smugly when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Alya. "What was that?" she exclaimed. She had overheard Nino and Adrien's conversation and was worried. "Adrien is gonna confess to the girl he likes," Nino explained. "And who might that girl be?" Alya said, tapping her foot impatiently. Nino gave a weak laugh. "About that… he didn't say."

"This could be bad… very bad," Alya frowned. She bit her lip and took out her phone. "What's wrong?" Nino asked. "Isn't this a good thing?" Alya shook her head furiously. "No! Not if that girl isn't Marinette. Oh, she'll be heartbroken if she finds out. Don't say anything!" Alya had a murderous look on her face. Nino quickly promised not to utter a word. The two of them parted ways. As Alya headed home, she was worried about Marinette. What would happen if she found out? Her heart would shatter into a million pieces. She had worked so hard to win over Adrien's heart, though most of her attempts usually ended in failure. There's no way Adrien could end up with another girl. Alya took out her phone and considered texting Marinette, but decided against it. She would let nature run its course and wait it out. She didn't know who this girl was that Adrien was infatuated with. Maybe things would work out in Marinette's favor.

Later that day, Marinette closed her textbook with a triumphant grin. "Finished!" she exclaimed as she leaned back in her chair. "Now I can gone out with having to stress out about homework!" Marinette stood up and opened the window to the balcony. A refreshing breeze blew through. "Tikki, spots on!" Marinette smiled. Instead of Marinette standing by the window, it was the miraculous Ladybug, hero of Paris. She leapt out the window and bounded across the roofs to her usual meeting spot with Chat. After a long day of school, it was fun to get out and play around with her kitty.

She spotted Chat sitting on a black roof. Underneath the night sky, it was almost impossible to see him in the dark. "Hey kitty!" Ladybug smiled. Chat stood up and grabbed her hand, giving it a kiss. "Good evening, my lady." Ladybug was a bit taken aback. Chat was flirty, but he seemed extra flirty tonight. "Where you like to go tonight?"

"I was thinking a quiet trip past the Eiffel Tower and maybe down by the river," Ladybug laughed. "It's very romantic." Tonight, she decided that she would play along with Chat's little romantic charade. It would be fun. "Let's go then," Chat grinned. The two of them ran along the roofs until the Eiffel Tower was in sight. Ladybug was always amazed at its beauty, especially at night. It was bright and beautiful. It was a huge inspiration whenever she was sketching new designs.

"Let's just sit here for a minute," Ladybug, taking a seat on the roof. She let her legs dangle over the edge. Chat sat down beside her, oddly quiet. "Remember the one time we flung off the Eiffel Tower," Ladybug reminisced. It hadn't been that long ago, but it seemed like a distant past. "For a minute, I thought we were goners." She gave a laugh and everything in Chat Noir's head went blank. Her laugh was like bells. This was his moment. He was going to do it. He repeated Nino's words in his head. She couldn't turn him down. She wouldn't.

"Ladybug," Chat said, grabbing both her hands. Ladybug looked up in surprise. "Um, yeah?" she said cautiously. "I… I love you, my lady." Ladybug froze in place. She knew Chat had feelings for her, but she always assumed it hadn't been more than a silly crush. What should she do? She couldn't accept. The only person in her heart was Adrien.

"I'm sorry," Ladybug frowned. "I already have someone I love, but I really care about you too Chat. You're a good friend and my partner." For a moment, Chat looked like he might fall to pieces, but he quickly pulled himself together. "Ah, my loss then," he laughed. "Wow, look at the time! I have to go!" With that, he scampered off into the night, blending into the dark sky. "I hope he isn't too hurt," Ladybug silently thought. "He'll be fine. He's Chat Noir after all. He doesn't have a serious bone in his body." Ladybug stood up and started to run back home. She wanted to get some sleep for tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Chat was sitting on the roof of a large building. He hadn't returned back to Adrien yet. Instead, he was just sitting there, sulking. She had rejected him! She really had. "Damn," he cursed under his breath. It was bad enough that she rejected him, but she also had someone else that she loved. It was a nightmare. The cool and calm Chat Noir had lost all his normal confidence. He wanted to hide under a rock. How would he face her next time? Would she act normal? Did his confession even faze her?

Somewhere in the depths of Paris, Hawk Moth gave a loud laugh. "Is this what I think it is?" he deviously grinned. "The confident Chat Noir reduced to nothing but tears. A broken heart is the perfect breeding ground for hate." Hawk Moth reached his hand out to the air and a small, white butterfly landed on it. He placed his other hand over it and the butterfly turned a wicked purple. He released the butterfly and watched it fly out through the window to its target. "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect scenario," Hawk Moth laughed. "Ladybug, let's see how well you fare now."

Chat Noir looked up at the sky and noticed that the moon was starting to disappear. He should head home. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the purple butterfly that landed on the bell below his neck. "Chat Noir," a voice said, shooting through Chat's head. "You've faced the bitter rejection of your beloved. Show her who her heart should belong to. Show her how amazing you can be. I'll assist you if in return you turn in your and Ladybug's miraculouses. It is a small price to pay for love, after all." Chat Noir smiled at no one in particular. "I like the sound of that," he purred. He took off his ring and put it in his pocket. He didn't need that anymore. There was no limit on his powers anymore. He was Chat Noir and would show Ladybug how much he loved her. Soon, she would belong to him.

Marinette was changing into her pajamas when she felt a shiver down her spine. "What's wrong?' Tikki asked. "I don't know," Marinette replied. "Something just doesn't feel right."

The next morning, Marinette actually made it to school early. She was greeted by Alya and Nino. "Morning guys," she smiled. "Nino, where's Adrien? Aren't the two of you usually together in the morning?" Nino shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know where he is. He hasn't come to school yet. I don't think he's home sick though. He would've texted me or something."

"That's weird," Marinette thought. "I hope everything is okay." The trio entered class and as it began, they noticed that Adrien still hadn't arrived. They were all worried about him. Suddenly in the middle of class, Chloe let out a loud gasp. Everyone turned to her. She was on her phone, obviously not paying attention. "Chloe, is there something you wanted to share with the class?" Miss Bustier asked. "It's Chat Noir!" she exclaimed, holding out her phone. Alya quickly pulled out her own phone and looked at the news. One of the local news stations was streaming a live feed. Alya pressed the play button and Marinette leaned next to her to see what was going on. On the screen was Chat Noir standing on the top of a building. "Ladybug, if you're out there watching!" he yelled. "You better come out here right now or I'll show Paris how dangerous this cat can be!" He gave the camera a wink and jumped away. The camera tried to follow him, but he had disappeared. A news anchor appeared on screen. "What has happened to one of Paris's greatest heroes? Stay tuned for more."

"What do you think is going on?" Alya asked Marinette. "I don't know. That's not normal Chat Noir behavior," Marinette replied. "And I would know," she thought to herself. There was something not right about Chat. "Alya, let me see that video again," Marinette said, taking the phone. Miss Bustier had given up teaching class since everyone had gotten so distracted. Marinette opened the video and went to the part where the camera zoomed in on Chat Noir. She paused the video and examined it closely. What was wrong with this picture? Suddenly, she saw it.

Chat Noir was missing his ring. The ring that was supposed to allow him to transform into Chat Noir. If he didn't have it on, then how was it possible for him to be… Marinette's blood ran cold. There was only one way that was possible. It was only possible if he had been possessed by an akuma. "This is all my fault," she cursed herself. When she rejected Chat last night, it must have left him dejected and upset, that is, if he truly loved her. If he did, he was the perfect victim for an akuma.

"I have to go!" Marinette announced. Everyone looked over at her. "Um… sorry! Family emergency!" Marinette stood up and ran out of the classroom. She ran into the nearest bathroom and opened her person so Tikki could fly out. "Tikki, did you see what I did?"

"Chat Noir has been possessed by an akuma!" Tikki cried. "We have to save him!" Marinette nodded in agreement. "Tikki, spots on!" Marinette transformed into Ladybug and rushed out of the school. Where would Chat be? The first place that popped into her head was the spot they had met last night. Yes, that's probably where he'd be. She launched herself onto a nearby roof and ran across to the meeting spot. To her luck, Chat was sitting there, waiting.

"Chat!" Ladybug cried. "What's wrong? What are you doing?" Chat turned around and gave her a devilish grin. "It's about time," he chuckled. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"Come to your senses!" Ladybug cried. "You're possessed by an akuma. Hawk Moth is controlling you." In Chat Noir's head, there was a voice resonating. "She's right there. Steal her miraculous and give them to me. Then, I will leave the two of you alone together." Chat Noir shook his head in disagreement. "So sorry Hawk Moth, but you don't control me. I'm better than you, more powerful than you. I don't need to do anything you say. I only need my Ladybug."

Back in his lair, Hawk Moth took a step back in awe. Never had an akumatized villain not listened to him. He tried to communicate with Chat Noir, but he found himself blocked. He couldn't get through. What was happening? "Damn it," Hawk Moth cursed. He had lost another chance at the miraculouses once again.

"Chat, he's controlling you!" Ladybug yelled again. Chat grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "No one is controlling me, except my love for you, my lady," Chat grinned. He pushed his lips against hers forcefully. Ladybug tried to escape, but couldn't until he let go of her. "What is this?" Ladybug thought. "This isn't Chat at all. I have to get rid of that akuma now."

"Stop!" Ladybug said, pushing herself away. "I don't love you that way. I'm sorry." Chat Noir began to fume. "That's fine," he began. "But I'll just remove one person from Paris for every minute you decide that you don't love me."

"What do you mean by 'remove'?" Ladybug asked. Chat gave a loud laugh. "I think you know." Ladybug was unsure what to do. Chat was going to hurt people if she didn't stop him. If he still had his ring, his powers would have run out by now, but like this, he was unstoppable. Well, it was time to show Chat how great of an actress Ladybug was.

"How could I have been so blind?" Ladybug swooned, throwing herself against Chat. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "The only one for me could have been you." Chat returned the hug. "That's better," he smiled. "Together, we'll control all of Paris. I'm feline good now, aren't you, my lady?"

"You promised not to hurt anyone," Ladybug demanded. "I won't," Chat replied. "Only if they don't resist." Ladybug's plan wasn't working. She needed to find the akuma and stop Chat. There was no other option. Where could it be? Where could it be? Ladybug looked up at Chat and saw the bell that he always had on his neck. That was it. Ladybug reached for it, but Chat grabbed her hand and shoved her to the ground. Ladybug gave a grunt from the pain. "Now, my lady," Chat said, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Let's not be too hasty. I want to enjoy this moment. Don't ruin it for me."

Ladybug had one last option left to get that bell. She pushed herself off the ground and yelled, "Lucky Charm!" A small mouse toy appeared in her hands. For once, she knew what to do with what her Lucky Charm had given her. Ladybug dangled the fake mouse in front of Chat Noir. His eyes became fixated on it. Even though he was human, he still had some catlike qualities. "Here kitty-kitty," Ladybug taunted. "Catch!" She threw the mouse high into the air and Chat Noir leaped up to get it. Ladybug took out her yo-yo and threw it at Chat Noir. It wrapped around his legs and she yanked him down onto the roof. The blow was so hard, it seemed to have knocked him unconscious. "Sorry kitty," Ladybug said, bending down next to Chat. She grabbed the bell from his neck and pulled it off. She placed it on the ground and stepped on it, shattering it into pieces.

A purple butterfly flew out and Ladybug quickly caught it. She removed its dark powers and watched it as it flew into the sky. "Bye-bye, pretty butterfly," she smiled. Finally, it was all over and she would have her normal Chat back. She watched as a purple mist appeared over Chat Noir, stereotypical of akumatized people. In a second, they would return to their normal form… Before Ladybug could react to her final thought, she was stunned with what she saw. Lying unconscious on the roof in Chat Noir's spot was none other than Marinette's crush, Adrien Agreste.

Ladybug gave out a yell in confusion. What just happened? She had accidentally seen Chat Noir's identity and it was Adrien! Ladybug was having trouble processing what was going on. "This is a dream!" she said. "It has to be a dream. This isn't real! It can't be!" She kneeled down next to him. His hair had fallen in front of his face, so it was hard to tell who he was immediately. "Maybe it isn't him," Ladybug laughed nervously. She brushed the hair out of his face and her eyes widened. "No, it's definitely him!" Ladybug began to smack herself on the head. "You idiot! How could you mess up like this?"

She heard the beeping of her earrings. Her transformation was about to wear off. In a panic, she leaped off the roof and snuck into a nearby building's bathroom where she was able to return to normal. She was safe, but she was worried about Chat… or Adrien. "Argh!" Marinette exclaimed. "This is so complicated. What am I going to do?" Could she tell him that she discovered his real identity? Would he be mad?

Adrien began to wake up and found himself on top of the roof of a building. "What's going on?" he groaned. He had a brutal headache. Plagg appeared, munching on some cheese. "Plagg, why am I up here?"

"You missed the show," Plagg said after swallowing the rest of his cheese. "You got akumatized and Ladybug had to save your butt!" As Plagg was laughing to himself, Adrien tensed up. "Oh, no," he moaned. "She'll never like me know. How could I let this happen?"

"Relax, I'm sure everything will be fine. Now can we go home? It's cold up here," Plagg whined. Adrien nodded and turned into Chat Noir so that he could quickly get down from the roof and head home.

The next day, Marinette was afraid to go to school. How would she act when she saw Adrien? All last night she tried to comprehend what had happened. "So Chat Noir was Adrien?" Tikki said astonished when Marinette returned home last night. "Yeah," Marinette sighed. "I don't understand. How could someone as calm and collected as Adrien also be that… that cat?!"

"Maybe he's just like you?" Tikki ventured. "What do you mean?" Marinette asked. "Well," Tikki continued. "When you're around Adrien, you're really clumsy and awkward, but you're also really confident and creative. You can be silly, sweet, and sarcastic. All those things are Marinette. Maybe it's the same for Adrien. That doesn't change who he is or that you love him."

"You're right, Tikki," Marinette smiled. "Even if he's Chat Noir, he's still the same Adrien."

"Um, Marinette?"

"Yeah, Tikki?"

"Didn't Chat Noir say that he loved Ladybug?"

"Yeah and…?"

"Aren't you Ladybug?" Marinette was silent. Chat Noir liked Ladybug and Chat Noir was Adrien, so that meant that Adrien really liked… "He likes me!" Marinette grinned. Her eyes were wide and her face was red. "Is this another dream?"

"See! This isn't so bad after all!" Tikki smiled. "But now when I see Chat," Marinette frowned. "I'll act around him like I do Adrien. I don't know if I can handle this." Tikki flew over to Marinette and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You can do it!" she cheered. "You're Ladybug after all!"

It was morning now and Marinette was walking into class. Adrien was sitting in his seat as usual. Marinette was about to sit down when Alya popped up behind her. Marinette gave a yelp of fear and Alya laughed. "Calm down, it's just me," Alya smiled. "Let's sit down." The two sat down and all Marinette could focus on was the back of Adrien's head. She was so nervous. Adrien must have noticed her staring because he turned around to face her. He gave her a smile and turned about around. Marinette was screaming in her head. "This is too much!" she thought. The rest of the day, Marinette couldn't focus. She didn't listen to anything her teachers said. Alya noticed that she was acting funny and asked her what was up after school ended. "My mind is just a little… jumbled right now," Marinette stammered. Alya crossed her arms and sighed. "Don't drive yourself crazy, girl. Adrien might not like crazy."

"Please don't bring him up," Marinette sighed. Alya became confused. Did Marinette discover that Adrien had a girl he liked? Was this why she was so down? "I'm sorry," Alya said, giving her friend a hug. "I didn't want you to find out. I knew it would be harsh on you. I wouldn't have guessed it either? You know, that Adrien had a secret crush."

"Secret crush?" Marinette raised an eyebrow. Alya bit her lip. Maybe Marinette hadn't known. "Uh, yeah. Nino said that Adrien had some girl he wanted to confess to the other day. I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would make you upset." Marinette knew who this secret crush was. It was Ladybug aka her. "It's not a big deal," Marinette laughed weakly. "I'll be fine."

"That's my girl," Alya said. "Look at the time, I gotta go," Marinette blurted out. She ran off, leaving Alya alone and confused. Fortunately for her, Nino was walking out of school and offered to escort her home. As Marinette was running away, she bumped into someone, knocking them down. "I'm so sorry," she said, offering the person her hand. Once the person stood up, she noticed who it was. It was Adrien.

"Thanks," he smiled. Marinette could clearly see now the similarities between his smile and Chat's. Chat's was a bit cheekier, but it was still the same smile. "What's wrong?" Adrien asked. "You look a little pale."

"I-it's nothing," Marinette answered quickly. "I'm fine. I have to go. See you tomorrow!" She raced off again, cursing herself for being a fool in front of Adrien again. Though this time, she had a good reason. Once she made it home, Marinette didn't even try to do her homework. "Tikki, I need to know my options," Marinette requested. Tikki hovered next to her and thought to herself for a moment. "I think the best option is to tell Chat that you're Marinette and then you can confess to him."

"Oh, I wanted to keep this a secret so bad," Marinette moaned as she flopped onto her bed. "I don't think Adrien will like Marinette the same way he likes Ladybug." Tikki flew over Marinette's face and said, "But don't you still like Adrien even though he's Chat Noir?" Marinette nodded. "Then everything will be fine!" Tikki gave Marinette a cheerful smile. If Tikki could have that confidence, so could Marinette. She sat up in bed and shouted, "Yeah! I can do it! I'll confess and tell him the truth! Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette transformed into Ladybug and headed out. She prayed that there would be no akuma tonight. She needed things to go her way. Ladybug found Chat in the usual spot. "You ready to go?" he grinned, revealing his white teeth. "Actually, no," Ladybug said seriously. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong, my lady?" Chat asked. She was silent. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Chat chuckled. "Chat," Ladybug began. "When you I removed the akuma from your bell, you lost the powers it gave you and you didn't have your ring on, so you returned to your normal form." Chat's face turned white. "It was an accident!" Ladybug cried. "I didn't mean to see you. I know I wanted to keep it a secret."

"It's okay," Chat grinned. "That just brings us a bit closer together. You know my secret."

"I-I'm really sorry," Ladybug stammered. She was starting to act like Marinette, getting nervous in front of the person she loved. "But I don't want there to be any secrets between us anymore. I know all about you and you've confessed to me, so I have to repay the favor." Chat blushed at mention of his confession. "My lady, you owe me nothing."

"But I do. I wanted to tell you that…" Ladybug stopped. She wanted to say it so bad. She could never do it as Marinette, but she was Ladybug now. "You can do it! You can do it!" Ladybug chanted in her head. "I wanted to tell you that I love you, Adrien!" Ladybug winced, bracing herself for rejection, not realizing exactly what she had said. Chat was silent, but then spoke. "You really did your research. You know my name and everything," Chat smiled. "I happily accept your confession, my lady."

"Wait!" Ladybug said. "Before you do, you need to know… who I am." Ladybug removed her transformation and returned to normal Marinette. "Even if I'm clumsy, stupid Marinette and not the brave, miraculous Ladybug, do you still like me?" Chat Noir was quiet again. It was his turn for his mind to be a mess. Ladybug was… Marinette? The quiet, nervous Marinette who sat behind him in class. They were friends of course, but he had never imagined that she could be his lady.

The silence worried Marinette. Chat wasn't saying anything. Was he disappointed? "I-I'm sorry," Marinette cried. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have done this." She was about to turn back into Ladybug and flee when Chat grabbed her wrist. "Don't go!" he said. "I didn't give you my answer."

Marinette looked back at Chat with big eyes. He thought he might collapse on the spot. When he looked into her eyes he could clearly see, those were the eyes of his lady. The lady that he truly loved. Did it really matter if she was Marinette or Ladybug? They were the same girl in the end. "The person I like is Ladybug," Chat said. Marinette felt her heart sink. However, Chat Noir removed his transformation and became normal Adrien. "But," he continued. "that means I like Marinette too." Marinette smiled and blushed. "I like you too, kitty" she grinned.

It was weird for her to see Adrien so sarcastic and flirty and it was weird for him to see Marinette so confident, but they didn't dislike it. After all, that was just who they were. It was a part of them. Both of them stood their awkwardly, unsure of what to do next, until Adrien decide to make a very Chat-like move. "My lady," he whispered. "Yes," Marinette said. "Would you be so kind as to bestow a kiss upon me?" He winked, causing Marinette to gasp. Adrien was definitely Chat Noir, but she was also Ladybug. She was confident enough to handle a kiss. "Of course," she smiled.

The two leaned close and kissed for a brief moment. To Marinette, it was the heaven she had been waiting for. To Adrien, it was the thing in life he hadn't known he had been missing. From Marinette's purse, Tikki was giggling, ecstatic to see that the two had finally ended up together. Plagg, on the other hand, was eating cheese, a bit disgusted by the romantic scene. Marinette and Adrien broke their kiss and the two of them stood their awkwardly again. It reminded Marinette of only a few days ago. An uncomfortable distance between them that she could never seem to break through. But it was different now.

"So does this mean we're dating now?" Adrien asked slowly. "Y-yeah, if you want…" Marinette said. "As Marinette and Adrien?"

"And Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Adrien cheekily grinned. Marinette put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Okay, you silly cat."

"Yeah!" Adrien said with a small fist pump. Marinette giggled. It was good to see him acting so naturally and happy. "We should head back soon," Marinette said. "I'm getting tired." She transformed into Ladybug and Adrien followed by becoming Chat Noir. "Should I escort you home?" he offered as he grabbed her hand. "I'd be honored," Ladybug giggled.

"You know," Marinette said as they began to head home. "Chloe won't like this very much."

Chat Noir looked at her with his trademark smile. "I think she'll get over it."

* * *

 **Reviews and criticisms appreciated :)**


End file.
